The present invention relates to a disposable infant garment, and more particularly, to a diaper combined with an outer, moisture-proof pocket that contains one or more clean-up wipers.
A routine which is repetitively familiar to parents of infants everywhere, involves the handling of soiled diapers, and the infant cleanup which follows.
The introduction, in the not too distant past, of so-called disposable diapers has, by addressing the diaper-washing and re-use consideration, offered a significant advance in this field. Likewise, recent introduction of prepackaged clean-up wipers has provided a simplifying advance in dealing with clean-up activity.
Nevertheless, and despite these worthy contributors toward simplifying infant care, there is still room for important improvement. For example, until now, diapers and wipers have been sold, stored and handled as two different, separate, independent entities. So, one making use of these products, both at home and while traveling, must necessarily store, dispense, and travel with, etc., two separately packaged items. Quite apart from these issues, there is the further consideration about the convenience of bringing the two (separate diaper and separate wiper) into necessary proximity when an infant's diaper is to be removed for changing, and a clean-up conducted.
A general and important object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a unique infant garment which addresses these issues in a practical and extremely satisfactory manner, and which offers another significant advance in the simplification of infant care.
More specifically, an object of this invention is to provide such a garment which takes the form of a disposable diaper that self-contains one or more sealed-in clean-up wipers which are instantly removable and usable, on-the-scene, so-to-speak, all of the time.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, a garment is proposed which includes a diaper, on the outer side of which is formed a moisture-impervious pocket adapted to contain (and which preferably, as manufactured, does contain) a sealed-in clean-up wiper (or more than one, if so desired).
The advantages of such a garment are immediately apparent: diapers and wipers are not separately handled, separately packaged, products. Wipers are always immediately on-the-scene available for use.